Metal Gear Solid: In the shadows
by snake-eater2000
Summary: this fic takes place after shadow moses in CH 2 up. rated PG13 for violence. rating may go up as story progresses.
1. Default Chapter

**Metal Gear Solid: In the shadows**

**Chapter one: The game begins**

**disclaimer: i do not own mgs or the characters in it.**

David lay awake in his bed, not moving, nor making a sound. "Why did I kill so many people? They were only doing their job" he asked himself and rolled over onto his side, a tear falling to his pillow. He looked over at the .45 on his bedside table and groaned.

He reached for the gun, it was already loaded just in case. He placed the gun in his mouth and shut his eyes tight, he counted down "5, 4, 3, and 2…"just then the phone rang and he came to his senses. "Hello" he said sleepy and agitated. "Hello, is this David Sears?"

"Yes. What do you want?" ".you'll see. Just come to the empire state building and go to the top floor." And he hung up.

"What was that about?" David asked himself as he walked down the stairs to get a cup of coffee and a cigarette. When he got to the coffee pot he looked down at his watch "hm 3:47, traffic should be low"

When he finished his coffee and put out his cigarette he grabbed his jacket and went out to his car. "Why am I doing this?" he thought to himself while he backed out of his parking space. "its gonna take me at least two hours to get there" he said frustrated. David hadn't had a single exciting day since Shadow Moses and needed a little action.

Two hours later at the bottom of the empire state building

"This had better be good." David said as he entered the building and got into the elevator. At the top floor he saw a man in a trench coat waiting for him. "Hello David Sears, or should I say Solid Snake?" that voice was all too familiar to David.

"It cant be…you should be dead!" he said and pulled out the .45 he had brought with him for safety. "No brother I'm alive and doing pretty well I might add" David felt a gun touch the back of his head "drop your weapon" came the voice of ocelot behind him. David groaned and did as he was told. The man in front of him turned around and stood face to face with David. "I should have made sure you were dead" David said angrily. "Good night David sears" liquid said and pulled out an M9 and shot him.

David wakes up in a large room at least a mile long and a mile wide "where am I?" he said dazed as he stood up he heard ocelots face off in the distance. "it appears our friend is awake boss.


	2. The first challenge

**Metal Gear Solid: In the shadows**

Disclaimer: I still don't own any metal gear related characters in this story.

Authors note: sorry about the line in the first chapter "he said dazed as he stood up he heard ocelots face off in the distance." I meant to say voice lol just ignore face.

**Chapter two**

**The first challenge**

"Good to see your awake Snake!" liquids voice rang from above. "Liquid! Where the hell are you!?" "You'll never find me brother. You're stuck here and you will never escape!"

Just then the room started to shake. "What the hell!?" snake yelled (I'm referring to him as snake now). All around him trees started to come up out of the ground, in a matter of minutes snake was standing in what appeared to be a vast jungle. "How do you like my new toy Snake?" liquid said.

"Where are we?" Snake asked having calmed down. "Shadow Moses island" liquid said with delight in his voice.

Snake saw a figure walking toward him. He was shocked to see himself looking back at him, or at least he thought it was him. But this man was different, he wore an eye patch and had a knife at the ready.

"Snake! You beat our father once, lets see if you can do it again!." Liquid yelled. " How the hell am I supposed to do that without a weapon!?" Snake yelled back.

Two guns fell out of nowhere. "USP and a PSG1…good enough" snake said and put the rifle on his back and holstered the USP. The Big Boss look alike did nothing but stand there and stare at snake. The tension began to rise and suddenly Big Boss leapt backwards into a tree.

"Damn." snake said and hid behind another tree. He could not hear any movement around him. He picked up his PSG1 and looked through the scope. "Hmm, thermal vision"

Snake had taught himself to stay still for hours. He did not move from that spot for five hours, just watching and waiting and listening, For any signs of movement.

"Damn this guys good" Snake thought to himself as he waited. "Snake! You're boring me." Liquid said and then he yelled "attack!" out of nowhere Big Boss jumped out and slashed at snake hitting his left arm "Arrgh!" Snake yelled and grabbed his arm.

He quickly rolled out of the way as Big Boss slashed again. Snake took out his USP and shot at Big Boss hitting him in the chest. Big boss ran at snake and tried to throw him down but he grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him drop the knife.

Snake picked it up and before Big boss could do anything he jabbed it in his throat and twisted it. Big Boss started struggling as blood ran warm down Snakes arm.

Big Boss fell to the ground dead and snake leaned against a tree breathing hard. There was a bright flash and the room was back to normal, Big Boss was gone and so was the blood on Snakes arm, he was also completely healed.

"What the..?" snake said as liquids voice rand down. "Hahaha very good, just what I expected from the famous Solid Snake. "Let me out of here Liquid!" snake yelled at the ceiling. "No, not yet, we're not finished yet.


End file.
